justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Je sais pas danser
|artist = Natoo |dlc = October 27, 2016 ( ) February 24, 2017 ( ) January 11, 2018 (NOW) |year = 2016 |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |pictos = 125 |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |gc = |lc = |perf = Ines Vandamme Background Dancers Shirley Domoison (Breakdancer) Julien Durand (Disco Ball) Nathalie Odzierejko (Natoo) |audio = |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouche |nowc = Natoo}}"Je sais pas danser" by Natoo is featured on . When it was first released, it was a regional exclusive for France, Belgium, Switzerland, and some areas of Luxembourg for four months before receiving a worldwide release in February 2017.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBSWtKKGANw It was later released on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with purple hair in a bun. She has a purple bra and a pink and yellow top with purple zigzag lines on it. Her glittery pants are mint blue with purple and green stripes, and have a purple belt with a sky blue eye. She also has glittery shoes that change color, because they're overwhelmed by the colored floor. During the line Qu'ils m'ont crue/En crise d'epilepsie, the pants turn purple and the top turns peach orange and aqua, following the beat of the song. Background The background appears to be a stage with a disco checkered floor and many screens. The singer herself, Natoo, surrounded by a paper outline, appear on the screens along with words (such as "Twerk") and elements referencing the lyrics in a paper outline (for example, many fake teeth appear during the line "C est pas d ma faute"/"Si j ai le style d un retraité"). During the chorus, the background behind the screens shows many patterns in yellow, green, and purple. During the second verse, a female breakdancer appears and dances along with the coach. In the bridge, a boy wearing a disco ball head dances along with the coach until the end of the song. The last chorus features Natoo's dogs on the screens, and Natoo herself on the left side of the coach. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Moves 1 and 2: Bring your hands down. Gold Move 3: Slightly bend down and move both of your arms in a circle backwards. Natoo gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Natoo gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Natoo gm 2.png|Gold Move 3 Natoo gm 2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * Je sais pas danser is the fourth French-language song in the series. * This is the third song in the series by a YouTube personality and first song in the series by an artist who was a Youtube personality, as opposed to a former Youtube personality, at the time they were included in the series, after Gibberish and Youth. It is followed by Beep Beep I’m A Sheep and J'suis pas jalouse. * This is the second song in the series to feature the artist of its song in the routine, after My Main Girl. ** However, this is the first time the artist appears in person, while the latter appeared in pictures. * The preview gameplay for Je sais pas danser is slightly different than others. It features lyrics for the first time since , and instead of six players, there are only four. Also, X shows up in the randomized scoring on both regular moves and Gold Moves for the first time since previews. * This is the first time in the main series that a person was filmed without wearing white paint make-up. ** It is the second time if the people in the background of Gentleman are taken into account. *** It is followed by the Fanmade Version of HandClap and How Far I’ll Go. * The song's title translates to "I Do Not Know How To Dance". * The routine for Je sais pas danser was shot on July 28, 2016. Natoo went to Ubisoft Paris on that day where she shared videos of her visit via her Snapchat account, including behind the scenes.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZYlN16zemM * In the routine, Natoo is wearing the shirt from I Love It and a background dancer wears the disco ball head from the background dancers of Gentleman and Happy. * Two different outfits were designed for the coach at first. Natoo was given the choice of which one to use in the final shooting.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4sFivUgDhkE * Chris Marques, a judge in the French version of , is mentioned in the lyrics. ** He is also mentioned in some pictograms and scoring detection (.msm) files. * The background dancers of I Gotta Feeling and the chiwawas from Chiwawa can be seen on the screens. Additionally, the background recycles details from Sorry and Gangnam Style, along with some lasers from RADICAL. * This is the only Just Dance 2017 routine where the coach poses the same way in both menu icon and cover. ** It is also the fourth song in the series to have a code name inspired from the artist s name (after LimaGolf1, KiloPapaDLC and StarGate). *** However, this is the first one that directly mentions the artist. * The routine was a location-based song exclusive, meaning that if the player's console was detected to be outside of France, Belgium or Switzerland, the song would not appear in the said player's menu. Attempting to use proxies would only result in a failure, as you would get disconnected from the online servers if the game detected that you were using a proxy. **As of February 24, 2017, the song is now available worldwide. * Natoo wears the dancer's outfit in the music video for this song; in other scenes, she also wears the crop top from I Love It, the outfit from Love You Like A Love Song and the skirt from Chiwawa. Other actors in the video wear some clothes from Sorry, the head of P4 from 4x4, the jacket of I Kissed a Girl, as well as outfits from Like I Would, Bang and Happy. * The music video uses a different version of the song, where a line is changed: Sur les clips '''les plus stylés' is replaced by ''Sur le clips '''de Beyoncé'. * Yohann Hebi Daher appears in the music video of this song. * During development, the song originally had a different square where the coach was in a different pose; this square could be seen on the phone screen when playing with the [[Just Dance Controller|''Just Dance Controller]]. ** This was later fixed. * When it was avaliable worldwide, there was a glitch where the song would not appear on the PS4 version. ** This was later fixed. * The preview gameplay for . is the second to feature the end of the song. ** It is preceded by Make It Shine. ** It is succeeded by Chantaje, and The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody). * On , the title is spelled as Je '''S'ais 'P'as 'D'anser''. ** As of May 27, 2018, the spelling has been changed on as well. * The coach appears on a concept art for the background of the Classic version of Waka Waka (This Time for Africa). Gallery Game Files Natoo.png|''Je sais pas danser'' Natoo_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach Natoo_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg| album background NatooAva.png|Avatar Natoo pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Natoo jd2016 menu.png|''Je sais pas danser'' on the menu (2016) natoo jd2016 load.png| loading screen (2016) natoo jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2016) natoo jd2016 score.png| scoring screen (2016) Natoo jd2017 menu.png|''Je sais pas danser'' on the menu (2017) Natoo jd2017 menu christmas.JPG|''Je sais pas danser'' on the menu (2017) (Christmas skin) Natoo jd2017 load.png| loading screen (2017) Natoo jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) Natoo jd2017 score.JPG| scoring screen (2017) Natoo jd2018 menu.PNG|''Je sais pas danser'' on the menu (2018) Natoo jd2018 load.PNG| loading screen (2018) Natoo jd2018 coachmenu.PNG| coach selection screen (2018) Promotional Images Natoo promo gameplay 2.jpg|Gameplay 1 Natoo promo gameplay 3.jpg|Gameplay 2 Natoo promo gameplay 4.jpg|Gameplay 3 Behind-the-Scenes Natoo bts.jpg|Behind the scenes Natoo breakdancer bts.png|Behind the Scenes (Breakdancer) Natoo discoball bts.png|Behind the Scenes (Disco Ball dancer) Natoo concept art.png|Concept art Beta Elements Natoo beta squ.png|Beta menu icon Others Natoo easteregg.gif|Proof of the crowd in the background being recycled from I Gotta Feeling Wakawaka concept art 8.jpg|The coach featured in a concept art picture for Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) Videos Official Music Video JE SAIS PAS DANSER! - Natoo Teasers Je sais pas danser - Gameplay Teaser (France) Gameplays Je sais pas danser - Just Dance 2016 Je sais pas danser - Just Dance 2017 Je sais pas danser - Just Dance 2018 Je sais pas danser - Just Dance Now Behind-the-Scenes Le Making Of de Natoo - Je sais pas danser ♫ Just Dance 2017 Je Sais Pas Danser - Behind The Scenes - Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation ru:Je sais pas danser Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:French Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Ines Vandamme Category:Julien Durand Category:Shirley Domoison Category:Console Exclusives